Strange Tales Vol 1 103
Supporting Characters: * 5th Dimension Rebels ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Mr. Harris (Johnny's teacher) * Old Man from the Swamp and Unnamed Others Races and Species: * * Fifth Dimension aliens Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * | ReprintOf2 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 136 | StoryTitle2 = Lady Luck | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A businessman doesn’t believe in luck, but several beneficial encounters with an old lady change his mind. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Lester Ford Supporting Characters: * Marie Ford * Lady Luck Other Characters: * Frank * Roy * Daniel Wilson Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * United States of America | StoryTitle3 = The Little People | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Jon D'Agostino | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A man gets lost in Europe and stumbles across of group of tiny people of proclaim he was there two centuries ago. He disbelieves them and flees home to America and does not believe what happened is real. There it is revealed that he is in fact Lemuel Gulliver, the protagonist from Gulliver's Travels. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Lemuel Gulliver Antagonists: * Little People Other Characters: * Emma Gulliver Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Jasper's Jalopy | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Jasper owns an old car for 30 years that he thinks of as a friend. One day when approaching a bridge the car stalls with a line of drivers behind it. The annoyed motorists get out to see what is the matter with the car they mock as decrepit and Jasper is perplexed as his car has not stalled on him for 30 years. The motorists attempt to push it over the bridge with Jasper inside since the road is too narrow for them to go around, but they find themselves unable to move the car. When Jasper leaves the car, the car moves forward by itself and the bridge collapses. The motorists realize Jasper's old friend sacrificed itself to save all of their lives. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jasper Jenks Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Jalopy | Notes = Continuity Notes Prisoner of the 5th Dimension! * This story states that Johnny's public identity is secret. This was a pretense that the Torch put up for himself as revealed in Johnny did this to cover his bruised ego when nobody in Glenville initially believed he was the Human Torch. The Fantastic Four publicly revealed themselves just prior to as explained in . reveals that everyone knew about Johnny's "double identity" and were just humoring him. * Johnny doesn't follow up on his romantic interest in Valeria until years later in - , however, it never went anywhere. *Zemu doesn't appear again until Fantastic Four Vol 1 158. The Little People * There is no indication that this story is part of the Earth-616 universe. Jasper's Jalopy * There is no indication that this story is part of the Earth-616 universe. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1962, December